The Bond We Share
by SonRosettaKirkland
Summary: One shots of Ryuga and Kenta from my Beyblade AU
1. Star Gazing

It's been one year and four months since the defeat of Nemesis. Ever since, peace has reigned supreme over Japan. Everything was perfect. Especially for 14 year old Kenta Yumiya.

He and Ryuga were laying down on a patch of grass. There was rumor of a meteor shower, so Kenta had to see. Ryuga laid next to the boy; watching his beloved more than the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. Star gazing was always a hobby of mine. I miss this."

Ryuga intertwined his fingers with his secret boyfriend. "I don't really care much for stars. They cannot compare to your charm, Kenta."

That made him blush furiously. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not that charming."

"To me you are. You always will be."

The dragon emperor secretly melted when his beloved smiled that precious smile of his. His response was kissing Kenta's hand. The boy blushed again. He was still getting used to this whole boyfriend thing.

"I love you, Ryuga."

"I love you, too, Kenta."

Before they could kiss, the meteor shower had begun. Kenta quickly turned his attention to the bright, night sky. He marveled at how gorgeous it was. Ryuga, on the other hand, just smiled at how excited he was. He sat up, and Kenta followed his actions confused.

The older boy gently cupped the greened haired boy's face. Both closed their eyes as they closed the gap between them. Their kiss was gentle yet deep and fulfilling. It was moments like these that were treasured.

They parted soon after and continued watching the sky. Content, Kenta laid his head down on the other's shoulder. The white haired boy then kissed his head.

After another five minutes, the show ended. By then, the 14 year old was sleeping on the older boy's shoulder. Ryuga laid him down on the grass before laying down himself. He wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders while closing his eyes.

"Night Kenta. Sleep well."


	2. The Walls of my Heart

Ryuga had a heart of stone. His past made sure of that. It didn't help that a 13 year old boy wanted to befriend him. He felt empathetic towards Kenta. He remembered what it was like to feel weak and powerless.

But something was happening to the dragon emperor. He had forgotten what this feeling had felt like. Ryuga was frustrated at himself. He couldn't allow this boy to enter his heart. If he did, unwanted memories were going to pop up; memories of his past he never wanted anyone to hear.

At the camp Kenta made, he felt his walls crack. His heart of stone was fading. It's only been weeks since he came along, so why is this happening? This couldn't be possible.

He pondered all night while Sagittario's owner slept. What was so special about him? Why did Ryuga feel all gushy inside when thinking about him? Why did this gushy feeling come in the first place? The only thing he knew was that he needed his walls.

Without his walls, he was vulnerable. They made him feel secure. He couldn't be broken anymore if he pushed everyone away. That was is ideology, so why couldn't he keep his walls strong?! Without those walls, childhood trauma would flood his mind.

There was something about Kenta Yumiya. It was strange. Why would he want to be his friend? After everything that he's done, you would think the boy would be scared of him. But he wasn't. He was kind. Kindness was a feeling he was also unfamiliar with.

When Kenta woke the next morning, Ryuga instantly interrogated him. There were just too many questions and too little answers.

"Why?"

The boy looked at him, perplexed. "Why what? What happened? Are you okay, Ryuga?"

"Why are you so kind to me? Why do you want to be my friend? Why do you care!"

Sagittario's owner was at a loss for words. Then, he decided to answer with his heart. "To tell you the truth, I care because I know you've been through tough times. I know you have these imaginary walls around your heart because of your experiences. I want to help you. Honest. I want you to know whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you. I also look up to you. You have power that some bladers can only _dream_ of! I want your respect as a blader and as a friend. It's okay to let people in. You don't have to be alone."

"You don't understand. No one does."

"You're right. But maybe one day I will."

Ryuga was silent. His companion offered his help. Should he take it? His heart pleaded no. It pleaded that it could only take so much. His brain had no idea what to do. For now, he followed his heart. Maybe one day that would be different. Kenta Yumiya changed him. At that moment, his stone heart felt warmth for the first time in years.


	3. Breaking Point

It was dream. Nothing more. So why did it feel like he was trapped again? It wasn't fair. These memories were supposed to locked up in his subconscious! It's not fair! Ryuga was in tears when he awoke. He was grateful Kenta was still sleeping. He didn't want to him to see his vulnerability.

Wiping his tears, the boy looked into the fire. A memory came to him. He was about seven when Doji burned his lower back. He misbehaved and was punished. What did he do to deserve that? What did he do to deserve being kidnapped in the first place?

His dream sparked more memories. All of them were about Doji torturing him. Once, he was beaten. He was starved frequently; having only one meal every 4 days. Memories of his lashings were also present. He remembered his frequent verbal abuse as well.

It was all too much. He couldn't stop himself as he broke. He gave up fighting his tears. The great dragon emperor sat by the fire during sunrise silently sobbing. He thought about Kenta's words. He offered to help. He offered to be there when he needed him.

His heart wrenched as it's walls were crumbling. It wrenched in fear, sorrow and loneliness.

Kenta woke from his slumber. He noticed Ryuga was turned around. He then noticed the slight shaking of his shoulders.

"Ryuga? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." He turned around and looked towards the ground.

Kenta saw his were red and puffy. "Were you crying?"

Silence.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Ryuga. I promise."

"I remembered."

Kenta was quiet as he waited for his companion to elaborate.

"I remember the pain I went through when I was younger. I wanted to forget it ever happened, but then I had dream. That dream made me remember. " It was at this moment, Ryuga prepared his heart. What he didn't expect was Kenta to embrace him.

It felt warm. He felt warm. He didn't have to be alone anymore. He had Kenta. The boy who broke his walls.


End file.
